The Paper Game
by arachnea
Summary: After a tough case, the teams spends an evening drinking and Garcia thinks they should play a game.   One-shot, extended drabble. My first posted CM story!


_Author's Note: Dear folks, this is my first published CM fan fiction (though it's about the fourth one I've started, so look forward to more eventually). It is a one-shot, and it is basically just an extended drabble that I needed to get out of my system. It's not beta'd or anything of the like. It's just... here._

_Disclaimer: I don't own any CM characters, I just play with them on occasion._

* * *

It had started out as a game. You know, one of those silly games that teenagers play? It had been Garcia's idea, of course. Only she would come up with games like that, at least only she would come up with games like that to entertain a group of adults.

But it had been an especially rough case, and they'd all needed to lighten up, so they'd gotten a table in the back corner of a club, and the alcohol had started almost instantly. Rossi had bailed after the third round, making some excuse about being old and needing to get some sleep. Hotch had tried to bail at that point too, but a pouty puppy-dog expression on Prentiss's face (who happened to be a couple rounds ahead of everyone except Morgan) had kept him in his seat. He'd never admit that wanting to spend a little more time with her was his real reason for staying, at least, not to anyone but himself.

After a handful of shots of tequila, and a few more beer (or frilly drinks where Penelope was concerned), they were each sufficiently loosened up enough to fall prey to Garcia's ridiculous ideas. She had waited until none of them would be driving themselves home that evening before suggesting. She'd been smart enough to get a commitment to the game out of them prior to explaining exactly what they were going to play.

The blonde technical analyst had delighted in this, and as she removed herself from the barstool between Prentiss and Hotch that she'd inhabited for the last round (there was a delicious rumor about Anderson that she and Prentiss had been going on about), she began explaining. No one commented as Hotch slid onto the recently vacated stool next to Emily while Reid slid over to Hotch's former stool to allow Garcia to nestle herself back between the young Dr. Reid and her Chocolate Thunder where she'd started the evening.

The rules were simple.

There was a piece of paper. It was passed from person to person by sucking and blowing on it. No hands were allowed. The goal was not to drop it. If it was dropped, the two parties who dropped it would have to drink, and then try again. Repeat until successful.

Hotch opened his mouth to protest, but Garcia shut him down quickly, reminding him that he'd already agreed to play prior to her explaining the rules. Morgan and Prentiss were especially game (being a couple rounds ahead of the rest of the gang, they were game for just about anything), J.J. really wasn't protesting, and Reid had turned an interesting shade of red.

Perfect! Garcia grinned. He'd be the perfect one to start the game with.

Once she'd talked him into it, Reid was the first to go, and the first to drop it in an attempt to pass it to her. Their lips touched very briefly, and the young Doctor turned tomato red as he tried to hide it by quickly downing the next shot of tequila. They were successful on the next attempt.

Next, Garcia passed the paper to Morgan like she'd done it a million times, and Morgan to J.J. was just as successful. The alcohol limiting their inhibitions was overriding the nerves that usually caused the loss of concentration and made people drop the paper.

When J.J. turned to pass to Emily, Morgan did his best to try and make them drop it. Taunting and teasing, after all, his female coworkers were extremely attractive ladies, and what red blooded male wouldn't drool at the sight of the two of them, lips crushed together. Anticipation mounted as they got closer, but the transfer was successful and J.J. let out a triumphant "Yes!" as she took another swig of her beer. Then, all eyes were on Emily, who was about to pass to Hotch.

It was at this point where Hotch started to wonder how in the hell it was that he'd agreed to this ridiculous game. He reminded himself to never agree to something until he knew exactly what it was, especially when Garcia was involved. Still, in his mind, he was thanking anyone who would listen that he was sitting beside Emily, and he fully intended to end the game prior to being expected to pass it to Reid, because he just couldn't handle that.

As they leaned closer, butterflies began to flutter around her stomach. Closer. The butterflies in his stomach weren't as gentle; instead they were mercilessly pelting themselves against his stomach walls. Emily was doing her best to keep the paper plastered to her lips while Hotch was very much trying to figure out how he was going to keep it from falling. If it fell, there would be no turning back. He wasn't certain whether he wanted to strangle Garcia for moving or hug her for ensuring that there was no one between himself and Emily.

It was lucky the paper was covering her lips, or he wouldn't have been able to take his eyes off of that particularly luscious part of her face. He'd never admit to anyone how often those lips had graced his dreams over the last few years.

Then the thing that he'd been both dreading and hoping for at the same time happened.

The paper fell.

It slipped, just close enough that their lips had no choice but to meet. He'd wondered for years what her lips would really feel like, what she would actually taste like, and perhaps that curiosity alone was enough for him not to pull away immediately. As their lips connected, her eyes widened in surprise and she started to pull back only slightly, but when his lips followed hers, she stopped pulling away and relaxed. Her eyes drifted closed, long eyelashings resting on pale cheeks.

Feeling her relax into him, he deepened what was quickly becoming a feverish kiss. His tongue ran playfully along her bottom lip, begging for entrance. She readily accepted him, opening her mouth to allow him access. Excited that her want and need for him was so clearly visible to him, he let his hands begin to move of their own accord. One wound itself in her hair while the other moved over her side from just under her arm, brushing the edge of her breast as he touched along the side of her body. His hand gripped her waist, pulling her slightly closer to him. She eagerly responded to this new aspect of their display by bunching her fists in the front of his shirt and holding it steady.

She'd wanted this to happen for so long. She couldn't believe it was actually happening. She'd dreamt about him, fantasized about his lips brushing over hers gently at first and then more forcefully. It was almost exactly like her dreams, but better. In reality, it was like heaven. None of her dreams had ever come close to what it actually felt like for him to be pulling her closer, devouring her. Every nerve ending in her body was tingling, sending signals of pleasure through her body that all seemed to gather in her groin. The excitement was too much for her and she let out a moan into his mouth.

He grinned, swallowing her moan as he continued to wind his fingers in her hair, keeping her face pressed to his. He couldn't get enough of her. He wanted more; he wasn't ready to let her go. Nevermind that it was quickly becoming more and more difficult to breathe. Air wasn't important. Exploring every crevice and niche in her mouth? Now _that_ was important.

They stayed that way for several more moments. Sucking, tasting, drinking each other in until the need for air was unbearable and they had no choice but to pull apart. Still, the separation was brief, because without thinking, Hotch went straight for her neck. He was just about to engage in some very near vampiric tendencies when a flash of purple in his peripherals for the brief moment he'd opened his eyes caused him to pause his descent on the expanse of porcelain skin that was her neck.

In the moment his advancing on her had ceased, he turned to face their coworkers, each one of which was staring open-mouthed at them. Hotch felt his cheeks warming slightly as he let out an uncomfortable cough. He'd just remembered exactly where they were, and more importantly, that they'd had an audience for all of ... _that_.

Emily on the other hand was lost in the moment. When he'd pulled away, she'd felt him move down toward her neck. His breath on that spot right where her neck and shoulders connected sent more shivers down her spine. She could have jumped him fully and completely right there. She was so worked up that if it went on any further, she couldn't take responsibility for her actions. There's only so much that can be blamed on the alcohol. That bubble of lust was temporarily burst when she heard him cough, causing her to look up too. If she weren't so embarrassed at becoming so involved in the moment, she would have laughed at their comical reactions.

He turned back to her, his eyes completely lacking the embarrassment that hers held. Embarrassment that melted away as soon as they'd made eye contact. His eyes had darkened with lust, and it made it impossible for her not to mirrior that.

She flashed a almost shy smile, and he was gone.

"So, uh, Prentiss?" he prodded, taking the shot of tequila that was owed for dropping the paper. Inwardly he found it amusing that they'd just made out like teenagers in front of their colleagues and he was still calling her Prentiss... '_at least until I get her alone.'_ Of course, if she wasn't going to reciprocate, then they could blame it all on the beer and tequila.

"Yeah?" she asked as she quirked her eyebrow in curiosity toward him. Her hand was busy grabbing the last of the shots and bringing it to her mouth where she quickly and efficiently downed the burning liquid. After setting the shot glass down, she turned her attention to his face again.

"Want to get out of here?" His hand extended, offering it to her.

"Yup." She replied, grinning at him as she took the hand he was extending. She grabbed her purse and blazer with her other hand, and tried to say goodbye, but Hotch was already pulling her away. Truthfully, he was only moments away from throwing her over his shoulder and taking her back to his cave. He was an animal. Well, not normally, but it seemed as though this breathtaking woman brought out the primal masculine urges in him. Regardless, he thoroughly intended on taking her back to her cave (it was closer, and he wasn't interested in waiting any longer than necessary) and having his way with her.

It wasn't until Hotch and Prentiss were safely out of the bar that the wide grin spread over Penelope Garcia's face as she exclaimed, "I knew what I was doing moving out from in between them, and I kinda hoped they'd drop the paper... but _that_ was SO MUCH BETTER than what I was expecting!"

The entire table burst out laughing, each of them agreeing wholely with her. It was all they could do to keep their minds off what they were certain their superior and their friend were doing. After that display, the remainder of the team was left to wonder whether anything like this had ever happened before, just without an audience, or whether it was an explosion of sexual tension that had been mounting for years.

"I wonder whether they dropped it on purpose..." Reid mused out loud, causing the others to pause in the laughter and think back, trying to remember the behavior their friend had displayed. This was very obviously one of those moments where not profiling one another did not apply.

Garcia had a feeling they would never know one way or another. Nor did she really care, so long as the two of them, two people she cared deeply for had finally found one another. Another smirk grew on the blonde's face as she thought about Rossi's reaction to this tidbit of information. She had a good bet that this would be the last time he'd duck out early on team party nights. He'd missed all the excitement!

What a night...

* * *

_Thanks for reading! Sorry if there's errors, spell check only catches so much! Like I said, it's just a drabble (albeit a long one) that I NEEDED to get out of my system and felt like sharing._


End file.
